


Free Fall

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: flashslash, Flash Fic, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie had been one of those boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

.

Bodie had been the boy mothers had in mind when they asked their kids “if he jumped off a bridge would you jump too?”

With age comes wisdom, if you live long enough, and he’d learned somewhere along the line to pause for a moment and calculate the height of the drop and whether he was likely to survive, but still he thirsted after new challenges and his feet _always_ moved him forward and out, sure of his ability to make a parachute on the way down.

The day he’d finally dropped the self-delusion that Ray was just a mate was the same day he’d effectively eliminated the need for any more bridges to jump off, metaphorical or otherwise.

There was nothing in the slightest bit predictable about Ray Doyle’s nature and wanting him was to be in a permanent state of free fall, waiting to see whether Ray would catch him or whether he’d just plough head first into the dirt at 120mph.

 

.


End file.
